<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way I Hold You by honeydewtheEP (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875861">The Way I Hold You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeydewtheEP'>honeydewtheEP (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrities, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeydewtheEP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just made a mistake...”</p><p>Or</p><p>“This is just fake.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Wolfhard/Reader, Johnny Orlando/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way I Hold You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n smiled as she held up a flower. She was a small five year old that found happiness in everything. Next to her was a six year old with black curly hair named Finn. He was smiling at Y/n like she was the sweetest and most amazing person on planet earth. Their mothers were smiling at each other, sure that this is how it would be forever, two best friends. They had agreed that Finn and Y/n were practically soul mates. Y/n hugged Finn and he hugged her back. They were just two innocents little kids, they didn’t live in the worlds that they would soon live in.</p><p>≈≈≈</p><p>“So Finn, is there anyone special in your life?” A reporter asked smiling.</p><p>Finn faked a smile and wished he hadn’t picked dare right before this. “Yes.” Finn wished he could roll his eyes but his dare was that if any reporter had asked him this question, he was to say that he did have someone special.</p><p>“May I ask who?” The reporter smirked.</p><p>“We agreed to keep it a secret.” Finn lied with ease, although he preferred to call it acting.</p><p>“Ah, yes. Of course. Thank you for your time.” The reporter winked at Finn and walked away.</p><p>Finn groaned and walked over to Noah who had give him the dare. “I hate you.”</p><p>“So who is this special one Finn?” Noah asked in a sickly sweet voice. He sniggered.</p><p>“Shut up.” Finn whined. “Now, I look stupid.”</p><p>“Props to me.” Noah bowed slightly. “Though I do feel kinda bad.”</p><p>Finn glared at Noah and started walking up to Gaten when he felt like he just needed to be alone so he went into a little private corner next to hundreds of yellow and red flowers. He knew he needed to ask someone to be his fake girlfriend, so he pulled out his phone and looked at the Instagram page he hadn’t looked at in at least a year; simplyY/n. It had so many new pictures. He looked at it noticing something very new. In the last twenty or so pictures, they were all pictures of Y/n and a guy. He had brown hair and he was tagged as @johnnyorlando. When Finn clicked on his page, he saw pictures of Y/n and promotional posts for what looked like songs. He also coldly noted that he and Noah were obviously friends. He’d have to talk to Noah about him and if Finn was going to actually ask Y/n to be his fake girlfriend, then there were some obvious obstacles in the way. He went to call Y/n when Natalia Dyer appeared.</p><p>“Hey Finn. Wanna come with us...” Finn drowned her voice out until her last sentence. “So you wanna come?” She sweetly asked.</p><p>“Thanks, but I’m good.” Finn smiled.</p><p>Natalia looked at him curiously, but waved her hand and walked away, looking back more than once. He must’ve passed something good up.</p><p>Finn called Y/n and tapped his foot. He hadn’t talked to her in what felt like forever. He was contemplating what to say when Y/n picked up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This in no way correlates to  we are the gen z’s  even though the characters are basically the same, which I fully apologize for. I know this is a typical story line, but bear with me here, I’m trying my best. Thank you guys xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>